


Rainy Sundays

by AmyLerajie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLerajie/pseuds/AmyLerajie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden loves rainy Sundays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Sundays

Rain falls angry on the windows since the morning and they can’t be happier of not having to go somewhere, they can stay in bed all day long, watching TV.

It’s relaxing to have some excuse not to go on a trip or just a reunion with the rest of the family. They are not hiding any more. It’s relaxing to have a ring to justify their asocial behaviour, their flees to that isolated house and, at the same time, not having to look for an excuse any more.

It’s only natural for a married couple to be together on Sundays.

It’s amazing to spend the whole day in bed, legs tangled, like they used to do during their unions, but without the doubts, without being scared that the feelings would not be the same on the other side.

They have books, also available on electronic devices and a TV which is able to work with the worst of weathers.

Norway is scanning through different TV channels, zapping his way to a good program, but it looks like everything the eight hundred channels can offer are not to his liking. Berwald is absorbed by his own book and the never-ending change of topic from the device doesn’t seem to bother him as he lets his gaze follow the lines and runs his fingers though his lover’s hair.

“For half of the video, they don’t really look like they are dancing.” Lukas remarks, pointing the remote to the TV, looking confused. The Swede looks up from his book, watching the music video: there are two people dancing and fighting at the same time.

“It looks like they wanted to represent a couple struggle for happiness.” Berwald tries to give an interpretation of what he sees, based on the cliché he knows. It is very common in ballet.

“It looks like they are having sex for a good half of this.”

The Swede chokes on his own spit. He is used to the other man initiative in bed matters, but not really much when it comes to wording them.

Rain doesn’t stop pouring, with a loud sound, now that the TV is off. It looks like Norway realized what he has just said.

Sweden loves rainy Sundays…

“Care to dance?”

…because they stay in bed all day long.


End file.
